The Coming of Age
by CherryBlossom2010
Summary: Sakura returns only to find that things have changed. Sequel to CHILD but you can start reading from here if you want. Read & Review PLZ.
1. The Homecoming

**Hi! Well, here's the second chapter in their lives. This is the (sequel?)to Child or also known as "I Love You". I changed it because I didn't like the title. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this. Read & Review plz. **

**Their Ages**

**Sakura: 14 **

**Syaoran: 18**

**Eriol: 18**

* * *

"Flight 1-2010 has arrived at Tokyo International Airport."

A 5"1 girl steps off the plane, her silk like auburn hair cascading over her shoulders in waves. Her big emerald eyes remained hidden underneath a pair of Guess sunglasses, she wore a dark denim shorts and several layered tang tops of pink, green, white and black. She had a pair of loosely tied pink and green converse. (Mostly pink.) She wore big silver hoop earrings along with a variety of bracelets. On her neck was a silver chain that held a cherry blossom charm. Her lips wore a coat of lip gloss that would draw attention to her plump pink lips. She held a light blush and a smile. In her arms she carried a green bear.

"I guess I'm back."

**The Tokyo Streets**

I walked around and around and still couldn't find that place. I look at the address on the paper again and sigh when I looked up again.

_Misaki__ Corner Shop_

I pouted and sat on my luggage. Why did he have to move to Tokyo? I've only been here an hour and boys/men have been trying to get my number. I hate it when they look at me, me knowing their little perverted thoughts. I'm kind happy though. I wasn't sure what to wear today and I tried looking cute yet punkish. I guess I am looking good. I sigh once again and pull my head phones up to my ear. I stare off to space as the song plays and I hold my green bear closer to my chest. It reminds me of him.

_"__I know you're going__I can't make you stay._

_I can only let you know I love you any way._

_And if the road you take leads to heartbreak_

_Somewhere down the line._

_If someone ever hurts you_

_Or treats your heart unkind..._

_You just run to the arms of the one who loves you._

_You just run to these arms_

_And these two arms will keep you warm._

_When rain has found your heart_

_Never fear, I'm never far._

_You just run to the arms of the one who loves you._

_I want you happy__I want the best for you._

_And if you have to leave to find your dream_

_I hope that dream comes true._

_But if the world you find brings you hard times,_

_If someone makes you cry,__I_

_'ll be there to hold you,_

_I__'ll be standing by._

_You just run to the arms of the one who loves you._

_You just run to these arms_

_And these two arms will keep you warm._

_When rain has found your heart_

_Never fear, I'm never far._

_You just run to the arms of the one who loves you._

_My love is strong enough, you know_

_Strong enough to let you go._

_But I'll always hold you_

_Inside my heart._

_And if you should ever change your mind_

_You can come back any time,__And when you do..._

_You just run to the arms of the one who loves you._

_You just run to these arms_

_And these two arms will keep you warm._

_When rain has found your heart_

_Never fear, I'm never far._

_You just run to the arms of the one who loves you.__"_

"Sakura? Sakura Kinomoto?"

I looked up and blush. A guy with blue eyes and dark blue hair stood before me. He was so handsome! He looked about 6"0. Wait…it was…

"Eriol!"

I get up and hug him tightly.

**Eriol's P.O.V**

She grew so much. I feel my self blush as I feel her breast against my chest. Her body was no longer that of a child but that of a woman. All her curves were evident. "Do you know where's Syaoran's house is? We can catch up there," she says as she looks up at me. I really hope she's still dense. My face is probably as red as a tomato. I curse at myself. "Um, actually Sakura, Syaoran's busy write now so I doubt he's home. He's probably still at school," I tell her. Her face drops in disappointment. I feel bad but I'm sure if I took her with him right now she would feel worse. "How about I take you out for dinner and then I'm sure he'll be home," I tell her. "Hai!" she replies happily. I smile and help her with her luggage. She walks by my side and my heart beats a little faster. I had thought I had gotten rid of these feelings a long time ago. Since that time when I told what had happened to my parents, my feelings changed. Once I noticed that Syaoran had the same feelings, I promised my self that I would let those to be happy. God, why does this hurt so badly?

**At the Restaurant**

"So Eriol, when/why did you move to Tokyo? I thought only Syaoran did."

"I moved here a couple of weeks ago. I wanted to meet up with him again. It was rather boring in Tomoeda after he left."

I can't tell her the real reason.

"Aww, so you missed you best friend!"

"…"

"I missed you."

I looked at her. She was beautiful. I smile and she smiles back.

**Hours Later**

We spent hours (hours to be exact) in the restaurant talking and laughing. Now I was already walking her to Syaoran's house. I hope that we won't find him in that situation.

"Ah! Is that it Eriol?"

I look to see Syaoran's new house. Actually, it was bigger than a house but not exactly a mansion, maybe a mini mansion. It was really luxurious, he was rich after all. Sakura runs to the door and knocks.

"No one's answering."

I frown.

"Ah! Look. It's unlocked, maybe I should surprise him."

"No, I don't think that's a good idea."

She walks in and I follow. Please don't let her see.

"Syaoran?"

I look to see Syaoran half naked on top of the school's slut on the couch.

* * *

**Well, What do you think? Like it? PLZ REVIEW! **

**The song is _"Run to Arms of the One that Loves You"_ by Xscape It's kinda old.**


	2. Take a Look at My Girlfriend

**Hi! Heres the second chapter. Enjoy! Read & Review.PLZ! OH! I might change the rating to M later on. I hope you guys don't mind.**

* * *

_Ba __ba __da __da_

_Ba __ba __da __da_

_Ba __ba __da __da_

_Ba __ba __da __da_

_Ba __ba __da __da_

_Take a look at my girlfriend _

_She's the only one __i__ got __ba __ba __da __da_

_Not much of a girlfriend_

_I never seem to get a lot __ba __ba __da __da __ba __ba __da __da_

What the heck?

_It's been some time since we last spoke_

_This is __gonna__ sound like a bad joke_

_But momma __i__ fell in love again_

_It's safe to say __i__ have a new girlfriend_

_And __i__ know it sounds so old_

_But cupid got me in a chokehold_

_And __i'm__ afraid __i__ might give in_

_Towels on the mat my white flag is __wavin_

_I mean she even cooks me pancakes_

_And __alka__ seltzer when my tummy aches_

_I__f that __ain't__ love then __i__ don't know what love is_

_We even got a secret handshake_

_And she loves the music that my band makes_

_I know __i'm__ young but if __i__ had to choose her or the sun_

_I'd be one nocturnal son of a gun_

Five more minutes, make that ten…

_Take a look at my girlfriend_

_She's the only one __i__ got __ba __ba __da __da_

_Not much of a girlfriend_

_I never seem to get a lot __ba __ba __da __da __ba __ba __da __da_

_Take a look at my girlfriend_

_She's the only one __i__ got __ba __ba __da __da_

_Not much of a girlfriend_

_I never seem to get a lot __ba __ba __da __da __ba __ba __da __da_

_It's been awhile since we talked last and __i'm__tryin__' hard not to talk fast_

_But dad __i'm__ finally __thinkin__ may have found the one_

_Type of girl that will make you way proud of your son_

_And __i__ know you heard the last song about the girls that didn't last long_

_But __i__ promise this is on a whole new plane_

_I can tell by the way she says my name __ba __ba __da __da_

_I love the way she calls my phone_

_She even got her very own ringtone_

_If that __ain't__ love then __i__ don't know what love is __ba __ba __da __da_

_It's __gonna__ be a long drive home but __i__ know as soon as __i__ arrive home_

_And __i__ open the door take off my coat and throw my bag on the floor_

_She'll be back in my arms into my arms once more for sure_

I love this song…heh…

_Take a look at my girlfriend _

_She's the only one __i__ got __ba__ba__da__da_

_Not much of a girlfriend_

_I never seem to get a lot __ba__ba__da__da__ba__ba__da__da_

_She's got a smile that would make the most senile_

_Annoying old man bite his tongue_

_I'm not done_

_She's got eyes comparable to sunrise_

_And it doesn't stop there_

_Man __i__ swear_

_She's got porcelain skin of course she's a ten_

_And now she's even got her own song_

_But __movin__' on_

_She's got the cutest laugh __i__ ever heard_

_And we can be on the phone for three hours_

_Not __sayin__' one word_

_And __i__ would still cherish every moment_

_And when __i__ start to build my future she's the main component_

_Call it dumb call it luck call it love or whatever you call it but_

_Everywhere __i__ go __i__ keep her picture in my wallet like you_

_Take a look at my girlfriend_

_She's the only one __i__ got __ba __ba __da __da_

_Not much of a girlfriend_

_I __never seem to get a lot __ba __ba __da __da __ba __ba __da __da_

_Take a look at my girlfriend_

_She's the only one __i__ got __ba __ba __da __da_

_Not much of a girlfriend_

_I never seem to get a lot __ba __ba __da __da __ba __ba __da __da_

"Sakura, Are you up yet? Your alarm has playing for the past twenty minutes and it's kinda getting annoying."

Wha- Who is that?

"Sakura!"

EH!? Syaoran!

"What time is it," I ask/exclaim as I turn off my cell phones alarm. I love that song.

"It's 7:30."

"7:30!"

"Uh, 7:31."

"WHAT!?"

I immediately get up and head to the showers. I take a quick shower, dry my hair, apply my make up, and put on my uniform for Tokyo High School. I'm a freshman. I look at my cell phone (I have a Motorola v300) and gasp. I managed to do all that in that time!? It was 7:45. I usually take an hour and school starts at 8:20. I sit down on the white couch in my room. I look around my room and am amazed. I have a huge plasma TV with a good stereo system, a king size canopy bed, a huge walk in closest and my own private bathroom. The closest, uh, I don't know if I should call it that, it's more like a room, has a three sided mirror and the bathroom had a Jacuzzi and a lot of other stuff. I am almost living in my own apartment. I sigh as I look into the mirror. There I was in a dark brown mini skirt with a single ecru colored line through it, a white shirt, a gold/green tie and a pair of ecru knee socks. I don't know what to do.

"Sakura, come on, let's go."

I grab my jacket which is green/ecru/dark brown/gold. It's very detail, at least compared to my other uniforms from the past. I walk down the spiraling stairs and when I reach the bottom, I find Syaoran standing there, waiting. He's become more handsome.

"Let's go."

"Yeah."

I follow him out the door. I've missed him so much and still do. Even though he's standing/walking in front of me, he seems so distant. I sigh and feel pain in my heart as I recall last night's event.

_**Flashback**_

_"Syaoran?"_

_His eyes widen as he notices me. He stands up. _

_"Uh…I'm back," I whispered._

_I suddenly feel someone's holding my hand, so soft and warm. It's Eriol. What's going on? Who is that girl?_

_"We were practicing for our class play, it's next week…"_

_A play? I notice Syaoran looking at Eriol._

_"Uh, yeah, that's what Syaoran was busy with."_

_It makes sense? I'm confused. What's wrong with me?_

_"Who the fuck is she!?"_

_That girl is glaring at me. She has blonde hair and red/brown eyes. She's dressed in her uniform but it's so…revealing? __I can practically…uh…never mind…__I __can see her panties…uh thongs._

_"Shut up! Don't you ever talk to her that way! Get out, I've had enough practice. I'm tired."_

_"What the fuck are you ta-"_

_The girl didn't manage to finish because she was pushed out the door by Syaoran. _

_"Ignore her. She's a crazy bitch."_

_I look at him. What? I hold on to Eriol tighter. He's not who he use to be._

_"When did you get here?"_

_"At two."_

_"What? Why didn't you tell me? I could've gone picked you up. Wait. __Its__ 10:00, where were you?"_

_"She was with me because you were busy."_

_Syaoran glares at Eriol._

_"I got to go Sakura. I'll see you tomorrow at school."_

_With that Eriol pulls my hand and gently kisses it. _

_"Bye Eriol."_

_He walks out the door._

_"Do you want something to eat?"_

_"Um…"_

_ERRRRRRRRRR!!!_

_"I guess so. Hold on."_

_I blush._

_**In the Kitchen**_

_I watched Syaoran __cook. __He's gotten better.__ When he finishes he hands me my plate and sits beside me. We're having rice and curry._

_"How's everything in Hong Kong?"_

_"Good and you? How have you've been?__"_

_"I missed you."_

_He hugs me. I blush, he's still half naked. I can feel him._

_"I've really missed you."_

_I hug him back. _

_"I missed you too."_

_Syaoran isn't like that. He's not that type guy. I should trust him. I want to apologize for thinking that he was some kind of player, or whatever they're called but I admit he has change._

_**End of Flashback**_

Even though I think that, a little part of me does think he is player.

**At the School Entrance**

Eriol's P.O.V

"Damn! She's fine."

"Look at her legs and breast."

"She's so hot."

"Fuck!"

I, along with Syaoran, glare at the guys staring at Sakura, who has no clue they're talking about her. She's still dense as ever.

"Damn, She's with Li-kun and Hiiragizawa-kun."

"They always get the good girls."

We walk up to the main office for Sakura's schedule. I take a look at her schedule.

**Kinomoto, Sakura 9-B**

**1.Japanese I**

**2.Algebra II**

**3.Biology**

**4.Art**

**5.Chorus**

**6.World History**

**7.Gym**

"You're in chorus?"

"Yeah, Syaoran, don't you remember? I've been in it since third grade."

"Oh yeah, hey Eriol where's 9-B?"

"I think it's over by the fountain, come on."

As we walk towards the seniors eating area/ fountain, I notice a group of girls. I frown, this isn't good.

"Li-kun, why is that girl with you?"

"Hiiri-kun, you too?"

I sigh. I hate that name. One of the girls, I don't know her name, goes up to Syaoran and presses her body against him.

"My parents will be gone all week, why don't you come over and play?"

Sakura stiffens and frowns.

"I'm sorry girls, I'm taken."

Both Sakura and I look at him bewildered.

"WHAT!? By who!?"

Syaoran pulls Sakura into an embrace, kisses her forehead and smirks.

"You're looking at her."

* * *

**What do you think? Review please!**

**Song: "_Cupid's Chokehold_" by Gym Class Heroes **

**I Love that song! **


	3. Gone

♠SAKURA IS ACTUALLY **15**!! I JUST REALIZED MY MISTAKE!♠

**Hi! Here's the 3rd Chapter! Enjoy!! READ & REVIEW!!!PLZ! "Gracias" to everyone who has taken time to read or review my story. **♥ **ya'll!**

♣For those who want to review anonymously, I just enable it. I didn't know that existed so don't be pissed of at me for it. Just to let you know, If you want to say mean things or criticize my story harshly don't be afraid to have your name on the review. I won't get mad or anything. **DO NOT FEEL BAD!** All writers face criticism period. It usually makes them better writers.

♠ I will **NOT** update unless I have **10 reviews per chapter**. I stated that in **The Queen and I.** That does **NOT **apply to short stories. _Hopefully these statements will clarify a certain reviewer. _

♦I have a new short story out if you guys want to read it. It's called **The Queen and I. **Read&Review Por favor.

* * *

_**Sakura's P.O.V**_

"You're looking at her."

As soon as Syaoran says those words, I watch in horror as Eriol collapses. "Eriol," I scream while bending down to see if he was alright, "He's not moving! Syaoran!" I feel tears stream down my cheek. I'm scared.

"Sakura calm down!"

I look up at Syaoran as he picks Eriol up. The girls are huddle together with worried faces.

"Can you tell Akihiro-sensei I'm going to be late?"

"Yeah, okay Li-kun."

The girl who we were previously talking to, smiles sympathetically at me and motions for the rest of the girls to follow. I guess that some sluttish people aren't bad. I follow Syaoran to the nurse's office. Once we get there the nurse says that he must be tired, his energy seems completely drained and all he needs is some rest. We go and lay him in a bed.

"I'll stay and watch him. You go on to class," says Syaoran as he sits on a stool.

"But I-I"

"It's your first day here," he snaps.

I frown and leave without saying bye. Does he not understand that I'm too worried about Eriol to concentrate on school work? Please God, let Eriol be alright.

**_9-B_**

When I've finally reached my class 1st period is almost over. I walk in unnoticed by my peers (they're too busy doing a science experiment… in Japanese?), give my explanation for being late and hand my schedule to the teacher. He doesn't smile but doesn't frown, he remains emotionless. The teacher is in his 60s. He nods and nods as I wait for him to tell me what to do. He hands my schedule back and explains that Art, Chorus and Gym are the only classes that were correct. He hands me the correct class schedule. He also hands me another paper saying the schools uniform has changed and that all students are required to get them by next Monday. When he finishes he gets up and tells everyone to pick up and sit down. They begin to whine but as soon as they notice me they stop and do as ordered.

"Okay, we have a new-cough-student. Please introduce yourself."

I smile at the teacher…he's an adorable old man. He really should retire.

"Hi. I'm Sakura Kinomoto. I'm from Tomeoda, Japan. I've recently come from Honk Kong. Nice to meet you guys."

"You're Syaoran Li's girlfriend."

I hear the girls scowl and cuss at me. I frown while I turn to the door to see a really pretty girl leaning against the door. She has long auburn hair and big light brown eyes. She somehow reminds me of an innocent baby deer.

"Hitomi Masahiko, why are you late?"

"I was busy Kioshi-sensei. I'm very sorry."

"Yeah, she sure was _busy_ ," a boy snickers. She rolls her eyes and goes to her seat in the back.

"Kinomoto-chan, you can sit by Masahiko-chan."

I walk towards the back and try to not pay attention to the girls or boys. I can't avoid it. The girls are glaring at me. The boys are making me feel naked. One girl actually tripped me. Thank God I didn't fall. I reach a seat which is located the farthest from the teacher right by the window. I place my notebook on my desk and sit down. I sigh. No body seems to like me.

"Don't worry. Jealousy talks."

I look at Masahiko-chan who smiles.

"They're just haters. Don't worry about them. They're just Syaoran's fan club. "

"Fan club?"

"Yup, silly isn't it."

I smile.

"Anyways, I'm Hitomi Masahiko. You can call me Shika-chan. My friends call me Shika-chan or at least they would if I had any. "

I smile back and introduce myself. Maybe it isn't going to be that bad. I wonder if Eriol is alright.

**_Nurses Offices (Eriol's POV)_**

"Huh? You're finally awake?"

I look to my side and see Syaoran sitting on stool listening to his mp3.

"Obvisouly."

He rolls his eyes and stands up stuffing his hands in his pockets. It's quiet and he faces towards the window. I sigh. He's changed so much since Sakura left. If only he had listen to my visions. I feel a sharp pain as I remembered why I had fainted. The visions. New ones…about them. I must make Syaoran listen. I can't let them suffer. I begin to think. From the visions of today everything should be alright as long as Syaoran doesn't ask Sakura out until she's 16. I know he was just playing today.

"I have to go. See you."

"Yeah. "

I watch as Syaoran is about to leave. He pauses. He looks at the ground.

"I'm really going to ask Sakura out today. I just thought you should know."

He walks out leaving me in pain as new images begin to overflow my mind. I feel such great pain in my heart, I feel like I'm going to die.

**_9-B Lunch Break (Sakura's POV)_**

"Sakura-chan, Come on. Let's sit by the Cherry Blossom trees."

I yelp as Shika-chan drags me out of the class. She's strong. We reach the trees and I pull out my lunch. Chow Mien, Orange chicken, and a mini fruit salad. Shika-chan has curry.

"So did you miss Japan?"

"Yeah, a lot."

"What or who did you miss the most?"

" Erio-"

"Masahiko!"

Shika-chan's eyes narrow as a tall blonde boy comes towards us.

"I've been looking for you. Huh? You actually have someone sitting with you. She's really sexy."

"Fuck off! She's not interested. She's Li-kun's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, got a problem with it?"

I look up and see Syaoran-kun hovering over me.

"Sorry man, I mean. I'll just go. Shika-chan, if you're not busy. Same place as always."

"Well Sakura-chan, I'll leave you lovebirds. See you in class. I need to do _something_."

I wave at Shika-chan and feel nervous knowing that it's only me and Syaoran again. I stare at Syaoran.

"She your friend?"

"Yeah, she's in my class."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're red."

I turn away from Syaoran.

"How's Eriol?"

I hear him sigh.

"He's alright."

More silence.

"Are you that worried about Eriol?"

"Of course!"

Suddenly I'm on the grass with Syaoran on top of me, his lips on mine. He kisses me roughly and I feel heat spread through out my body as his hands explore my body.

**_Eriol _**

The nurse let me leave school and I can't help but have a bad feeling. I'm so tired. I can't wait to get home.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa?"

I pause and look at a man in a black suit.

"Yes, that's me."

"Can we talk?"

**_Afterschool (Sakura's POV)_**

I can't believe it. Syaoran kissed me and asked me to be his girlfriend for real. He told me to answer him when I got home. I look at my watch, 5:10. I'm too scared to go home. I just finished shopping for my new uniform and a copy of No Fear, Shakespeare; Romeo & Juliet for my lit class. I decide to go talk with Eriol. I walk towards Eriol's house and begin to think about my kiss with Syaoran. It wasn't my first and he knows it.

**_Eriol's House_**

I've been knocking for 15 minutes but no one is answering. What if he's hurt? By now I'm crying. I look inside and realize that it's empty.

"Excuse me miss? Can I help you?"

I turn, startled.

"Yeah, do you know where the guy who lived here went or if he's home or somethin?"

"Oh! That young lad. He left for England this afternoon."

"Do you know when he's coming back?"

"From what I heard, he's never coming back."

**_Sakura & Syaoran's House/Mini Mansion_**

"Sakura?"

I walk up to Syaoran and hug him. He hugs me back and we lay together on the couch. I look down at Syoaran who is lying underneath me. I touch his face and I kiss him. At first with our lips closed and then I allow his tongue to explore my mouth as I explore his.

"I accept."

He smiles and we kiss again. I smile as we come up for air.

* * *

♠_So what do you all think? **Review please.**_


	4. A Shakespearean Lesson

**Hola gente! Here's the fouth chapter as promised. Thank you for taking time to read and/or review! I really appreciate it. Can you believe it? I kinda wrote a long chapter. Hope you enjoy. **♥ **Now to see what kind of future fate has dealt them.**

♠READ & REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

♠♣♥A Shakespearean Lesson♥♣♠ 

A month has passed since Eriol's departure. Syaoran seemed astonished when I first informed him. We haven't received any calls from Eriol either. What ever happened to him remains unknown. At school, Syaoran and I were the hot topic for weeks. At first mostly everyone was skeptical or in denial about us dating until they saw us making out by the cherry blossom trees. And since I'm dating Syaoran, I've become the most hated girl. I am an outcast, actually, maybe worst. Most of the other outcasts don't like me either. I don't bother speaking to the guys. They usually want to get in my pants. Atleast, that's what Shika-chan says. My only friend is Shika-chan. She is also an outcast. I don't understand why though. She's smart, funny, polite for the most part and beautiful. Syaoran is the only other person I speak with at school and that's because he's my boyfriend. Of course we talk.

"Sakura?"

I look up at Syaoran who's rubbing his eyes in attempt to fully awaken. I snuggle up closer to him.

"Yeah?"

"We should really get going, school's going to start."

"Okay, I'll go take a shower first. You can sleep awhile more. After all, you stayed up late because of that project."

I get up from the bed and head towards the bathroom. Ever since we got together, Syaoran and I have been sleeping together again. Not you know, actually sleeping. I'm still a virgin. I finish in a few minutes (I try not to take long. I don't want to waste water, protect the earth!)and slip on my uniform. I apply a little eye makeup, brush my hair and walk over to the three sided mirror.

"You don't need to check yourself in the mirror. You're always beautiful."

I smirk and look at Syaoran who is standing at the doorway. He walks over to me and places a kiss on my forehead.

"You know, I like how this uniform looks on you, better than the old one."

"I bet you would."

The school got new uniforms due to um…um. Crap. I forgot. Anyway, its skirt is a tad bit shorter. Syaoran loves it. To be honest, I love my new uniform too. It's a red and grey plaid mini skirt, long black over the knee, knee socks, and a plain white shirt with a very cute tight black jacket. Oh yeah and a red tie. I can't wait to see the spring-summer version.

"Well, I better hurry. It's almost time to leave."

"I'll make breakfast so hurry,"

"Yeah…you know, I can make it. I mean, you still haven't finished deciding if you're content with your image. "

"You just said that I was always beautiful!"

"You are!"

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm going to take a shower then."

I leave and go downstairs. He never lets me cook. Well, he did once when I first got here. He said he loved it. Now that I remember, he was kinda making weird faces. Anyway, let's see. Pancakes!

**Minutes Later**

"Tada! Blueberry pancakes!"

"_Yay_."

"Huh? What's with that? You just sounded sarcastic!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just eat your pancakes."

I sit and watch Syaoran as he is about to eat my homemade pancakes. He grabs his fork and cuts off a piece of the pancake. I feel my eyes widen as he pulls it up to his mouth. Oh my gosh! He's about to eat the pancake that I put my whole heart into making! He dawldes abit and then places it in his mouth. Then as fast as light travels, he spits it out.

"Damn! What did you put in this!? Are you trying to kill me? I thought you loved me!"

"What are you talking about? I do care about you! Don't over react! It can't be that bad!"

I grab my own fork and take a stab at my own pancake sitting infront of me. As soon as it touches my toungue I get up and spit it out. I instantly gulp down my orange juice and even then the taste lingers. I look over at Syaoran who is standing there with that very annoying smirk of his. I feel my eyes water and Syaoran immediately pulls me into a hug making me cry.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I-I should be sorry. I-I can't even make p-pancakes without pois-poisoning someone."

"Sakura, I love you."

I pull away from him and smile.

"Come on, school's about to start. I need to get my books from my room."

I leave Syaoran in the Kitchen and as soon as I reach the room I barely use, I breakdown and cry. I still can't tell him I love him.

**At School**

"Morning Sakura-chan, Li-kun, how's the lovely couple?"

"Good morning Shika-chan."

"I'll see you later Sakura," Syaoran says as he lets go of my hand and kisses my cheek.

"Yeah, okay,"I say as I watch Syaoran dissapear into the crowd of Tokyo students. I want to cry. I feel like someday I'm going to lose him.

"So cold and it's only morning, what's wrong with him?"

I smile weakly and walk into class with Shika-chan. Once we get into our seats Shika-chan gets very serious and demands to know what's wrong with Syaoran and me.

"Come on Sakura-chan, you can count on me!"

"Well-"

"You can't tell him you love him."

I am sure I have a surprised look on my face because I am.

"Do you like him?"

"Of course! Why else would I be dating him?"

"Well, I don't know. He's really rich and really hot."

"Shika-chan!"

"I'm just playing with you. I know you **really** like him. I am not sure what to tell you. You've only begun to see him differently, right? "

"I guess, before he was like my older brother. I never thought that he would be interested in me like that but I did have a crush on him before. Something happened and thats when I thought I had no chance."

"Well, you guys have only been going out for what? One month. Maybe your relationship is moving to fast. I mean, I don't know. I don't have that kind of expirience!"

"Huh? But every time I call you, you're always busy talking or hanging out with a guy."

"It's different. Anyway, He's liked you in that way longer so he probaly really does already love you and since you've just begun to like in that way you're not on the same level? Does that make sense? I'm confused."

"I'm a bit lost but I think I get what you mean. Thank you! You're such a good friend."

"Oh it's nothing. You're my first best friend ever!"

"Are you serious?"

"No but you are the bestest friend I've had so far."

I laugh and continue laughing as Shika-chan tells me very funny stories.

**Lunch Break**

I can't believe it. I have just been abandoned by my boyfriend and best friend. Syaoran has to go help his class prepare for the upcoming school festival and Shika-chan has to make up a test. Now where do I go eat? I don't want to go sit by myself in the open. I don't know what Syaoran's fans will do. I've never been left alone until now. I always eat with Syaoran and Shika-chan. I know, I'll look for a secluded area. Now let's see. No. Not here. UH!!!! I'll pretend I did not see that. No. No. Aha! Here! Perfecto! I sit and begin to eat my lunch (I think I bought too much) when I see a very familiar face looking straight at me. Her brown eyes and dark reddish-brown hair are so familiar.

"EH!?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. Did I disturb you?"

"You're Sana-chan!"

"Huh? Hi! I'm Kurata, Sana! "

"Cut it out with those odd hands movements."

I surprised to see a very tall handsome boy right behind her. He has a pair of amber eyes and a mixture of dark and light brown hair.

"Shut up Akito!"

They start hitting eachother playfully? and have obviously forgotten about my existence.

"Eh! Sorry, what's your name?"

"Huh? I'm Kinomoto, Sakura nice to meet you."

"I'm Kurata, Sana nice to meet you too."

"You already introduced your self."

"Shut up! And this is my fiancee Hayama, Akito."

"Yo."

"You're getting married?"

"Yup!"

As soon as Sana starts walking closer to me she trips and is about to fall until Hayama-kun prevents it. At this, I accidently blurt out something.

"Baby?"

"**EH!?** How do you know!? Are you working for those paparazzi? **NO!!! We've been** **discover!**"

"If you tell anyone-"

I don't listen to what Hayama-kun says and I get chills as he glares at me.

"I didn't know and I-I promise I won't tell anyone. How could I do something like that? It's none of my business. "

With that Sana-chan and Hayama-kun look at eachother and sit down beside me to.

"Do you mind if we eat here also? Hahaha I over reacted. You know with the baby, mood swings!"

"Yeah, it's scary, especially because it's her."

"Akito!"

They're a very amusing couple. Hey, isn't he the guy Sana-chan complained about a few years back? I think I did buy too much. I wonder if they want some.

"Um, I bought too much food. Would you like some? It's sushi."

"Sushi?"

"Yes please. Akito loves it."

I hand them the bento box and continue eating my rice.

"Can I call you Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah, of course."

I smile and have a very fun time with both Sana-chan and Hayama-kun. Those two really love eachother. They tell me about Sana-chan's pregnancy. She's 2 months and they aren't sure if it's going to be a girl or a boy though Sana-chan says it's a boy. Sana-chan also mentions having heard me sing in choir. She complements me and says I should be a singer. I'm surprised because I rarely get to sing. The choir teacher turned out to be very young and to be in love with Syaoran. I'm also discriminated by a teacher because of my relationship with Syaoran. I wonder if these two know that I am his girlfriend.

"You're Li-kun's girlfriend, aren't you?"

I look up and see both Sana-chan and Hayama-kun looking straight at me.

"Y-yeah why?"

They look at eachother and I get that same feeling I felt when I first came back from Hong Kong and Syaoran said he was _only_ praticing for a play with that sluttish girl.

"I'm surprised because you aren't like I imagined you to be, right Akito."

"Yeah, it's really surprising."

"Well, how did you imagine me to be?"

"I don't know how to put it. You're not the girls we've seen Li-"

Sana-chan pauses and looks uneasy. Luckily for her the warning bell rings.

"We have to go Sakura-chan. It was really fun talking with you. We should hang out sometime.Here's my number if you ever need someone to talk to or if you need help with anything. Can you give me your number? I was wondering if you mind helping me with the school festival."

"Sure, here's my number and thank you. Bye!"

I leave Sana-chan and Hayama-kun and begin to walk towards my classroom. I still have that weird feeling. Besides that I am extremely happy. I have just made two new friends.

**In The Classroom**

When I reach my class the teacher immeadiately begins so I don't have a chance to speak with Shika-chan.

"Okay, Get out Romeo and Juliet and read up to Act 3."

The class groans and the girls complain. I get my book out and begin to read. At first, I thought that I also wanted a Romeo but after reading this I don't think so. He's a Lothario, a Casanova, a Don Juan. No thanks! At first he was all in love with Rosaline and now after only seeing Juliet once he's all in love with Juliet and wants to marry her. She's only 13 or 14! He's 16, 17 or 18. It's rather vague. It's so crazy and sad, they die in the end. No wonder it's called _The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet_ by William Shakespeare.

Minutes pass and I realize that in my book there are two highlighted quotes from Friar Lawrence.

_"Wisely and slowly; they stumble that run fast."_

_"These violent delights have violent ends." _

I find this so peculiar because this is a brand new copy that I bought and the quotes are highlighted by a regular neon blue marker. I ask Shika-chan if I can see her copy. We have the same book and nothing is highlighted in it. I become more perplexed when I realize that I carry this book everywhere.

**Afterschool**

As I am walking with Syaoran I notice Sana-chan waving violently at me while Hayama-kun tries to calm her down. I smile and wave back.

"You know her?"

"Yeah, I can't believe I met my favorite actress and that she goes to my school."

"I forgot to tell you she goes here."

"I also met her boyfriend. They're so cute."

"You shouldn't hang out with them."

"Why?"

"It's too complicated to explain."

I frown and continue to walk. I don't know how to tell Syaoran. I can't break my word. I already promised Sana-chan I would help her with the school festival. She also signed me up in the talent show during choir. Oh well, I tell him some other time.

* * *

♣ What do you guys think? Interesting? **REVIEW POR FAVOR!**


	5. The Meeting

**Hola...Here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it! **

♥**Lolita Complex will be updated soon. newest story**

* * *

_"Syaoran, come on the fireworks are about to start!"_

_"Okay, are you that excited?"_

_"Yup!"_

_Syaoran smiled as the young girl dragged him out to the shrine. It had been almost a year since her departure to Hong Kong and five days ago she had come back to visit him.He frowned inwardly knowing she would leave tomorrow. _

_"Wait, look."_

_Syaoran stopped and looked to the right. It was beautiful. The sun was setting and ocean waves reflected__ the __sky's __go__lden, periwinkle, and azure fusion__. The older boy looked back down to see a calming image. There the girl was with her short aburn hair being blown gracefully around her as her eyes mirrored __a __turqouise color. Her skin looked bronzed and her lips were in a smile. She was still a head and half shorter than him. This was Sakura. She must've noticed him staring because she moved her eyes to meet his. _

_"Shall we go?"_

_Syaoran nodded as she held his hand in hers.Sakura smiled happily as they walked up the __stairs. It was only them two today. She waited for this all week and it was finally here. She really wanted to be with him. All that time in Hong Kong she missed him so badly and soon realized that her feelings for him were different than when they were younger.Was it love or just sibling love she did not know and she was to embarrassed to ask any of Syaoran's sisters. _

_"Syao-kun!"_

_"Syao-kun," asked Sakura in di__sbelief as a very pretty girl walked over to where they standing. She had long black hair and plain brown eyes but noneless, she was stunning. Her skin was clear and radiating as her smile would surely win her a job at an Orbit commercial._

_"__Tomiko-chan," Syaoran exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him. _

_"Oh! Syao-kun, I haven't seen you since we were five. How have you been? Is your mother well? __Is the company well? __How long have you've been in Japan."_

_"Who is she Syaoran?"_

_Tomiko-chan looked at Sakura and narrowed__ her eyes._

_"How r__ude!__ How dare you speak to __Li__, Syaoran__ without any honorifics? " _

_"Don't talk to Sakura like that, "__he __responded with a bit of anger. He knew he could not yell at Tomiko-chan for she was afte__rall hei__re__s__s to the Minamoto clan. Tomiko-chan__ pulled__away and__ looked at Syaoran and Sakura back and forth before coming to a conclusion._

_"She's that child. The one everyone has been talking about. Sorry for being so presumtious Kinomoto__-san__."_

_"What do mean, "Syaoran asked dumb founded by the statement. Sakura frowned. _

_"Nothing really, It's rather a long story. Besides, I myself do not know the full situation so I would prefer not saying anything.__ Are you going to answer my questions?__"_

_Syaoran reluctantly gave in and began to give her answers. They laughed as they remembered some memories that were unknown to Sakura. Sakura waited before walking to nearby bench. It would be awhile. She realized that Tomiko-chan must be someone important to the Li-clan or else Syaoran wouldn't comply to her at all. She sat and had a full view of them. They seemed completely oblivous to that fact that she was gone. She didn't mind if Tomiko-chan cared but Syaoran, it just hurt her. _

_More minute__s__ passed and Sakura waited. They were still laughing and chatting." Oh come on," Sakura thought,"I begged so much for them to let me come back to visit and this is what I get." Suddenly something caught Sakura's eyes. Her eyes widen and tears threaten to come out. Tomiko-chan and Syaoran were kissing!__ She stood up and took a few steps forward. They were frenc h kissing!? She could tell Tomik__o__-chan was enjoying it but she couldn't really see Syaoran's face because his back was mostly facing her. Sakura turned and ran as fast as she could into the woods. She did not turn back. _

_"Sakura?"_

_Sakura looked up to meet the gaze of a blue eyed boy and dark blue hair. _

_"Eriol?"_

_Sakura went and sat by him on a bench not breaking eye contact. _

_"You're not wearing glasses."_

_"Yeah, my glasses broke so I was forced to use my contacts."_

_Sakura looked away from his gaze feeling a weird sensation in her stomach.__She looked around and saw that the bench was the only thing here and it had a very great view of the dark sky. _

_"Sakura, look."_

_Boom! Boom! Sakura smiled as she watched the colorful explosions taking place in the air. Eriol smiled at Sakura and watched the magnificent lights as well._

_"Eriol?"_

_He turned and looked at her and had a questioning look upon his face. _

_"Could you kiss me?"_

_At that moment, time seemed to have stopped and niether of them broke eye contact. This continued and the only sound that could be heard was that of the fireworks._

_"I don't know how to kiss, Sakura. I've never been kissed."_

_"Then we'll learn together."_

_Eriol wasn't sure what to do. S__he was giving him those eyes and he liked her. But so did Syaoran. Before he knew he leaned his head down abit and Sakura met him halfway. She slowy and softl__y carrassed his lips against hers__ as his hand reached for her waist. He then slowly seeped his toungue into her. She moaned in response. Their toungues danced around eachother and Sakura pressed her herself against Eriol. Eriol smiled and moved his mouth to her neck and back. __They soon stopped to catch their breaths unknowing that someone had been watching them._

_"I'm going home."_

_"Syaoran?"_

_The next day Sakura had to leave for Hong Kong again. She and Syaoran hadn't talked since that incident so she left without receiving a simple good bye. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

That again. Why do I keep thinking about that? That happened 2 years ago when I was in 7th. I felt so bad and good at that time but why? I need to forget or I'll get confused again.

"Kinomoto, Sakura!"

Crap! I forgot I was in class.

"Yes Sensie?"

"Answer the problem on the board."

I hate this. I have math at the moment. I'm good at it but the teacher is so strict. Oh well, It's my last class and then I have to go to the theatre. I finally told Syaoran yesterday that I had promised to help Sana-chan with the festival and talent show. He was mad because I kept it hidden for a week. He was still upset about it this morning. Today he has soccer pratice so he has to go to the Kinashi gym. This school doesn't have a team so he goes to the one offered by the community. I hear they're getting one next year but that doesn't help because he's graduating this year. Anyway, I got off subject, he can't pick me up. [

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"You'll be home for dinner, "I ask as I continue to kiss his neck. "No," he moans out. At that I pull away and ask why.

"Well you know Coach Takahashi? He went on a trip so we're stuck with…"

"You mean…yeah…I hope you don't break any bones this time."

He smiles and kisses my forehead.

"You better go or else you're gonna be guaranteed a few broken bones."

He chuckles and waves as I watch him leave through the school gates. When I finally can't see him I turn and walk to the theatre. As I'm about to reach the theatre I hear a very sweet calming melody. It's coming from a piano. The closer I get to the theatre, the louder it gets. I finally reach the door and realize that everbody is surrounding a piano on the stage. I get closer but I can not see who is playing.

"Sakura-chan," Sana-chan exclaims as she breaks away from the group," Come meet our new pianist. He just transferred back today."

The music stops and everthing seems to stop as the pianist stands up. The other students wander off as Sana-chan commands them to and as they do so, they glare at me.

"Eriol," I hear myself croak.

"Hey Sakura."

I instantly run up to him and smolder him with a bear hug. He chuckles and hugs me back.

"Where have you've been? How have you been? Who were you with? Why did you leave? How come you didn't call? Did you bring me back anything?"

"London, I've been good, can't say, can't say, I lost your number and yes, I did bring you something."

Eriol pulls out a black leather box out. He slowly opens it and hands it to me. Oh my gosh! It's a watch. It's a light pink and the gold face is surrounded by small diamonds. On the leather straps there are small little stars and the white threads are visible give a very innocent look. My name is inscribed within the golden face in white paint. I smile and frown when I think about the price.

"I really think you shouldn't be giving me this. It looks real expensive."

"Yeah, right, you're use to luxury aren't you? You live with the Li-clan."

"Yeah, but I never like to ask for anything so I don't have that much."

Eriol looks at me and I give in. I smile and hug him again.

"Oh! And guess what. Kira-kun and Sionji-kun also attend this school."

"EH!? "

"Sakura-chan!"

At that instant I turn and see two very familiar faces.

"Koji-kun! Hiro-kun!"

They instantly pick me up in their arms. Both of them had grown so much. They seemed to be 5"7. Koji still had the same dark blue eyes and raven hair and Hiro still had light brown hair and hazel eyes. They are pretty cute.

"I didn't know you guys came to Tokyo!"

"Well, both of us are trying to pursue a musical career. This school has a good program."

I get chills as Hiro talks. His voice has gotten deep.

"Yeah, we didn't know you came here either. I guess that's expected since the school has 9-A to 9-M and that's only ninth grade."

Koji voice has also deepened.

"Well what do you guys play?"

"I play the drums and Hiro plays the bass. Takehiko plays the bass. We are incomplete though. We need a singer."

They both sigh.

"Hey Sakura, you can sing and weren't you learning how to play the electric guitar in Hong Kong. You could have her play the guitar too as a bonus."

I smile weakly as Eriol who brought that up. Both Hiro's and Koji's ear perk up.

"I did…but I'm not good at playing and I don't think I'm good at singing sorry!"

"I'll teach you Sakura."

I send daggers to Eriol. I look at Hiro and Koji who are giving me those big puppy eyes.

"Fine!"

They both hug me.

"Yay! You were right Hiiragizawa-kun! Now we are going to have a great band perform at the festival!"

Koji, Hiro and I look at Sana-chan and Eriol questioningly. Was this a set up? Suddenly Hiro and Koji motion to another boy.

"Meet Isamu, Takehiko."

We all greet a very tall slim boy. He's cute but looks kind of dark. He has very dark brown hair and very pretty gray eyes. As they speak to Hiro and Koji, I look around and see Sana-chan, Eriol, Hiro, Koji, Takehiko-kun and I are the only ones in the theatre.

"Hey, where is everybody?"

"They went to the store to get some supplies for now and order some stuff.They are supposed to be coming back and then we are going to discuss the theme and stuff as well as orginize what area each class gets."

"Shouldn't we discuss the theme first and then think about supplies?"

"I don't know, Fuka-chan told me to do it like this. Anyways I only told them to get paper and ink for the flyers."

"Fuka-chan?"

"Yeah, she's our school's president. She got sick so she asked me to fill in. See, she left me the planner. Hey Sakura-chan, do you mind singing right now? "

"What should I sing?"

Sana-chan sits and thinks awhile.

"Sing whatever songs come to mind. You guys play too."

All the boys get to their places and I go stand by the microphone after telling them what song to play. Thankfully they know it. I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

_Donna toki datte  
tada hitoride  
unmei wasurete  
ikitekitanoni  
totsuzen no hikari no naka megasameru  
mayonakani_

shizukani  
deguchini tatte  
kurayami ni hikari wo ute

imadoki yakusoku nante  
fuan ni saseru dakekana  
negai wo kuchi ni shitaidake sagasou  
kunimo shoukai suruyo kitto umaku ikuyo

donna tokidatte  
zutto futaride  
donna tokidatte  
soba ni irukara  
kimi to iu hikari ga watashi wo mitsukeru  
mayonakani

urusai  
toori ni haitte  
unmei no kamen wo tore

saki wo mitooshi suginante  
imi no nai koto ha yamete  
kyou ha hoshii monomo tabeyouyo  
mirai wo zutto sakidayo  
bokunimo wakaranai

kansei sasenaide  
motto yokushite  
one scene zutsu totte  
ikeba iikara  
kimi to iu hikari ga watashi no scenario  
utsushidasu

motto hanasouyo  
mokuzen no ashita no koto mo  
terebi keshite watashi no koto dake wo  
miteiteyo

donnani yokutatte  
shinji kirenaine  
sonna toki datte  
soba ni irukara  
kimi to iu hikari ga watashi wo mitsukeru  
mayonakani

motto hanasouyo  
mokuzen no ashita no koto mo  
terebi keshite watashi no koto dake wo  
miteiteyo

motto hanasouyo  
mokuzen no ashita no koto mo  
terebi keshite watashi no koto dake wo 

"WOW!!!"

"AMAZING!"

"BEAUTIFUL!"

I open my eyes and I am startled to see a crowd of people standing before me.

"They're back," Sana-chan says smiling as she hugs Hayama-kun's arm, "Now all you need is a band name." I look back at the guys and they give my thumbs up. The way I feel right now is undescribable.

"Hey Sana-chan, we can't use the theatre anymore. The time's up."

"WHAT!? Fuka-chan is going to kill me. We are behind what she had planned," Sana-chan exclaims as she pushes Hayama-kun to the floor. Woah. She's strong. One of the girls suggest going to someones house to finish what we were suppose to for today. Unfortunely none of them have a big enough space or their parents won't allow it.

"You guys can come to my house," I offer. I don't think Syaoran will mind.

They all pause and they gather together discussing it. I hear one of them say, "It's probaly huge. Afterall she lives with the Li clan."

"Okay then. Let's go," yells a short girl happily. The guys (Koji, Hiro, Takehiko (I've decided to refer to them like that) pack their instruments and place them nicely on stage. I give them a questioning look.

"They're not ours. We have our own but they're at home."

**ON THE STREET**

As we are walking to my house we chat about this year's talent show. I laugh along as they tell jokes and I'm really happy because I don't feel like an outsider. We reach my house and I hear gasps as I open the front door.

"Come in, we can use the informal living room. It's here."

I lead them into the room with a large plasma tv, stereo system, contemporary furniture and large windows. It's painted baby blue, light green, light pink, and purple. It's a very modern room.

"Uh, we could always use the great hall if this isn't enough space."

"Sakura-chan, this is more than enough space," says Sana-chan as she smiles at the others who have their mouth hung open. We all take seats on the couch and Sana-chan lays paper work on the table.

"First of all we should introduce ourselves to each other…to Sakura-chan since she is new. One you go first."

Suddenly a girl with long layered black and hot pink hair stands up. She has big bright gray eyes and a very nice smile. She's wearing a white plaid mini skirt with fishnets, hot pink with silver stars converse, a green t-shirt with a crown on it and many bracelets. She's punkish.

"I'm Cho, Akemi, nice to meet you Sakura-chan. I'm head of the art club. You may call me Cho-chan because I love my last name better."

The girl beside her stands up and introduces herself. She has shoulder length black hair and hazel eyes.

"I'm Izumi, Hotaru, thank you for letting us use your home. I'm leader of the music club. You may call me Hotaru."

She bows politely and sits back down. The rest of them continue to introduce them selves.

Junko, Kimiko-chan,

Kayo, Maiko-chan

Yuki, Tsukiko-chan

Yasu, Moriko-chan

Ren, Miwa-chan

Chan, Lilani-chan

Eiji, Hotaka-kun

Isao, Shin-kun

Yuji, Tsuneo-kun

Minamoto, Yuudai-kun

Shi, Ryou-kun

Taroni, Raiden-kun

Kinami, Nao-kun

Akane, Kyo-kun

When they finished I realize they are the most popular kids of the school but from different cliques.

After the introduction, we continue with the ideas and I don't notice when Syaoran arrives.

"Sakura?"

I turn and see Syaoran standing casually by the door with his bag. I get up and hug him. The rest look at us for a minute and continue to work on the theme. I take this opportunity to apologize for not telling him earlier.

"I'm sorry. We couldn't use the theatre for long so I offer our home. I'm sorry."

He smiles and kisses me on my forehead.

"How cute."

Syaoran and I turn and face Eriol. Suddenly I begin to feel tension.

"You're back."

"Yeah."

Syaoran continues to glare at Eriol.

"Well, Sakura-chan…I must go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay."

Eriol places a kiss on my hand and walks out the door. Syaoran pulls his bag and walks upstairs.

"Sakura-chan?"

I face Sana-chan and smile.

"We're leaving too. It's getting late. We'll make the final decision tomorrow in the morning. Meet us at 8:00 at the theatre."

I nod and watch everyone leave. They all say good bye and bow. When they are all gone I follow Syaoran upstairs. He is on his bed laying there. I sit on the bed and brush his hair back. I continue to do so as he closes his eyes and soon falls asleep.

* * *

♠**Sakura's song "Hikari" by Utada Hikaru**

♣**Review plz?**


End file.
